brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brainiac
DC Universe |Accessories = |Variations = |Years =2012, 2014-2015, 2018 |Appearances = LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham 76040 Brainiac Attack" LEGO Dimensions 76094 Mighty Micros: Supergirl vs. Brainiac LEGO DC Super-Villains }} Brainiac is a Super Heroes minifigure released in 2015 who also appears as a minor villain in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, and is the main antagonist in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. He is generally an enemy of Superman. Description Brainiac has lime green skin. He has two red, sunken eyes and pink-purple diodes around his head. He wears a black costume, and the chest and abdomen are further covered with silver armour. He has pink-purple wires and grey lines decorating the rest of his body. Brainiac's hands are lime green. His in-game abilities are flight, super-strength, and magnetism which allows him to attract blue objects and walk up blue walls. He is repelled by Kryptonite like Superman. For the third game, Brainiac was somewhat de-powered. He no longer has any of the above abilities, but instead replaces his flight with his unlockable skull-ship and comes with a shrink-ray gun that, as the title indicates, has the ability to shrink anything. He is also slightly redesigned to better resemble his new look. Background Comics Brainiac is a living alien computer from the planet Colu who wants to gain all of the knowledge in the universe. He does this by collecting all knowledge from each planet he comes across, then destroying said planets to increase the value of the knowledge. However, before doing this he takes one city from that planet and bottles it as a sample. One of these cities is Krypton's capital, Kandor. He has become an enemy of Superman and the Justice League in general since his efforts often put the whole planet or solar system at risk. DCAU In the DC Animated Universe, Brainiac was an advanced planetary-wide super-computer created on Superman's homeworld of Krypton. Brainiac learned that Krypton was doomed to be destroyed and decided to keep this knowledge secret from Krypton's leaders as he knew it was too late and that this would only cause anarchy. Instead, Brainiac decided to discredit the scientist Jor-El who knew of the impending doom and then take all of the planet's knowledge before escaping into space in a pursuit of knowledge. Decades later Brainiac came to Earth with much more knowledge and a physical form in hopes of stealing all of Earth's knowledge and then destroying the planet with his advances ship. Brainiac was foiled by Superman and went on to become a recurring foe of his. Video Game Appearances In LEGO Batman 2 According to a newscast with Vicki Vale, Brainiac had previously allied himself with Gorilla Grodd and apparently terrorized Gotham City. While he has little appearance in the story, in the final cutscene for the game he can be seen on his UFO with Planet Earth on his computer screen, muttering to himself "I have located it". In the console version, a news text says a UFO crashed into the park. It is possible that it is him, because Brainiac is in the park. In the console version, he can be found in Gotham Park and unlocked for 500,000 studs after being defeated. His UFO is also a playable vehicle. In the portable version, he is unlocked after you beat LexCorp Lobby in Justice League mode. In LEGO Batman 3 He is the main antagonist of the game. In it, Brainiac gathers several Lantern Corps members, such as Green Lantern, Star Sapphire, Sinestro, Atrocitus, Larfleeze, Saint Walker and Indigo-1, in order to power a crystal that can shrink entire worlds. Soon after mind-controlling them, Brainiac heads for Earth but is confronted by the Justice League and the Legion of Doom, and is promptly thwarted, but is able to escape his ship in the chaos while Earth is still shrunk. Declaring that he will go back to taking cities, Brainiac shrinks France in the middle of a confrontation, and escapes one last time. Once the Earth is returned to normal size thanks to the Justice League creating a duplicate crystal in the Fortress of Solitude, Brainiac returns to his massive battleship and declared that he had also taken Metropolis and Gotham City on his way there. Mind-controlling the accidentally-grown Superman, Brainiac attempts to use him as a puppet to take out the rest of the League, but Batman is able to break the Man of Steel out of his trance. Brainiac is defeated as he and his shrink ray are literally thrown out of his own ship, restoring Superman to his normal size. After France, Metropolis, and Gotham were placed back in their respective locations, Brainiac was hoisted by his own petard, shrunk with his own ray, and placed in a bottle in Lex Luthor and Joker's cell. However, Luthor accidentally breaks open the bottle thanks to a pat from Joker, causing Brainiac to return to his original size, fists clenched. Gallery of Variants Minifigure Variants Video Game Variants Appearances * 76040 Brainiac Attack * 76094 Mighty Micros: Supergirl vs. Brainiac Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO DC Super-Villains Movie Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! (cameo) * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash Notes * Braniac along Batman, Sinestro and Two-Face were voiced by Troy Baker, who also voiced Loki and Hawkeye in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes and Maximum Overload. *In LEGO Batman 3 and LEGO Dimensions he is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *Even though he had apparently appeared before allied with Gorilla Grodd, in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham the superheroes apparently had no idea who he was. Gallery Brainiac_2.jpg|Close-Up Brainiac LB3.jpg Sources * http://www.xbox360achievements.org/game/lego-batman-2-dc-super-heroes/achievements/ Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games